Goode Academy
by Gigi24
Summary: Annabeth is new to Goode Academy but it isn't that good. Soon she meets Thalia and others but has to join the cheerleading team because of Silena and share a dorm with the guy she hates most. Percy is a player but when the two meet can Annabeth change him
1. The New Girl

Khione: Ok say it's been months since I've written for fanfiction because I've been so busy with school and stuff. So this isn't a Shugo Chara fanfiction it is a Percy Jackson fanfiction and I'm working on my other stories, I was originally gonna make the plot about Shugo Chara but I'm watching Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The lightning Thief and I just started to read The Son of Neptune right now so I figured why not.  
>Disclamair: Ok I'm a GIRL, DO I SERIOUSLY LOOK LIKE RICK RIORDAN!<p>

(Normal POV)

The slim girl with blonde curls and grey eyes entered the main office of Goode Academy "May I have my schedule?"

"Your name please?" asked the lady

"Annabeth Chase."

The lady shuffled through some papers before handing her schedule for the year in other words the schedule of her life. Annabeth walked out looking at her watch, she was already late for the first day of school and she was NEVER late. As she ran out the door she bumped into to something rather hard but not too hard to be a pole. As she regained her conscious she noticed she bumped into a person, a boy. He had messy black hair and sea green eyes, he was rather athletic and very muscular.

"Sorry." she mumbled as she bent down to gather her papers.

The boy walked a couple feet away to collect her schedule on the floor and glanced at it. He handed her the schedule and pointed down the hall.

"Paul's room is down the hall, third door from the left, I'm Percy by the way, Percy Jackson." he said

"Paul?" asked Annabeth

Percy rolled his eyes "Mr. Blofis whatever you choose to call him."

"Thank you." she nodded as she walked away

"Wait, I didn't catch your name!" he yelled after her

"No, no you didn't." she said without looking back

"You are late Miss Chase." announced as she entered the classroom

All eyes turned to her as she took the seat the professor told her to.

***Time Skip***

After multiple tries to open her locker the girl watching her finally came up to the locker and banged on it 1,2, 3 times and it opened.

"Thanks." murmured Annabeth

"Welcome, I'm Thalia, you're Annabeth right." the girl said

She had shoulder-length black hair and electric blue eyes. She was wearing rather punkish clothing mostly purple and black.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Annabeth said

"Hey , I was wondering if you would like to sit with me and some friends at lunch?" asked Thalia

"Yeah sure, what is your next period?" said Annabeth

"I got Ms. Dobbs."

"I have her too, you mind if I walk with you?"

"Sure."

***Time Skip***

"This is Annabeth Chase." Thalia introduced her

"Hey, you're in my second period class, I'm Juniper!" said the girl with curly amber hair and green eyes

"I'm Nico Di Angelo and this is my sister Bianca." said a boy with black hair pointing to his sister. The two could pass as twins but Bianca was slightly older than Nico.

" I'm Silena, it's nice to meet you." The girl was very pretty with black hair and eyes as blue as the sky

"And I'm Charles but you can call me Charlie." the guy looked African American with unusually large muscles."

Thalia and Annabeth sat down next to Bianca and Nico and began eating. A few minutes later a boy with dark brown skin walked in laughing with another boy Annabeth recognized and they seemed to be heading towards their table.

"Who's this?" asked the male with dark brown skin pointing to Annabeth

But before anyone could answer the other boy answered.

"This is Annabeth."

"I never told you my name though." said Annabeth stunned

"Of course ya know her, Perce." said Charlie not surprised at all and the others weren't either

The dark boy introduced himself as Grover and took a seat next to Juniper. Percy grabbed chair from another table and sat next to Annabeth. As soon as Thalia saw this she motioned to have a word with Percy.

When they reached a quiet spot Thalia turned and glared at Percy.

"You will not and I mean it, she is new but she isn't stupid Perseus Jackson."

"Look she isn't my type anyway ok so chill Thalia." he said with a smirk

"What happened to Katie?" asked Thalia before walking away

"Oh her! she is old news, broke up with her during first period."

Thalia rolled her eyes "Every girl is old news to you."

***Time Skip***

It was the end of the day and Annabeth was walking alongside Juniper, Silena, Bianca and Thalia to the third building where the dorms were located.

"But that makes absolutely no sense, why are the girls and the boys in dorms together?" complained Annabeth

"But isn't that good Annabeth?" said Silena

"You just want to get a dorm with Charlie." revealed Bianca

A blush crept onto Silena's cheeks as the rest of the girls started teasing her. What Annabeth feared the most was getting a dorm with Percy, the guy was in 5 of her classes, HAD to sit next to her, and annoyed the crap out of her by flirting with her. Though sometimes she found it kind of sweet, but she couldn't forget the conversation that she had with Thalia earlier that day;

_*flashback*_

_"Is something wrong, Thalia?" asked Annabeth as she got dragged to an empty hallway instead of enjoying her lunch_

_"Annabeth, have you talked to Percy lately?" asked Thalia when she stopped walking_

_"Only once this morning, why?" said Annaabeth_

_"You MUST stay away from hi, he is trouble." dememded Thalia_

_"But w-" but Annabeth was cut off by Thalia walking away_

_"Just trust me."Thalia said_

_*End of Flashback*_

Annabeth followed Thalia to their dorm because luckily Thalia was one of the three dorm mates she had. They met up with Nico and discovered he was in the same dorm as them which wasn't so bad. Annabeth was the first one to get to the door and unlock it. She slowly opened the door and peeked inside: there wasn't anyone. She entered the room and looked around, she could see some clothes on the bed but there wasn't a person in the room. Then the door to the bathroom opened and she saw a boyish figure coming out. The guy had a towel wrapped around his lower body and water was dripping from his 6 pack. He looked in one word: heavenly. A towel was draped on his head so she couldn't see his face. He took of the towel to reveal his sea green eyes and dirty black hair. He shook his hair like a dog and smirked at Annabeth. Her jaw dropped open and then it tensed and she murmured to herself.

"Welcome to hell Annabeth."

Khione: OK this totally sucks hopefully the next chapter wont and it'll explain more who Percy is and stuff. R&R even if this is the worst story ever.


	2. Tryouts

Khione: Hi everyone, I know I haven't updated in a very long time but I have been focusing on other things. Right now I'm on break so I decided to write a bit. Thank you all for your comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own anything but the plot.

(Normal P.O.V)

"Annabeth, Annabeth, ANNABETH!" hissed Silena as she poked her

"Huh, where are we?" said Annabeth groggily lifting her head from her desk

Bianca tried holding her giggles in but failed "We are in last period Annabeth."

Annabeth turned towards Bianca to ask her what she had missed but got interrupted by her teacher.

"Miss Chase could you keep quiet, I liked you better when you were asleep." the professor said

Annabeth glared at her teacher's back and her head dropped once again on the wooden desk.

"Just remember to be wide awake at cheer tryouts." sang SIlena

"WHAT!" yelled Annabeth as her head snapped up

"Miss Chase!" bellowed the teacher

Annabeth rolled her eyes and fell asleep with her hair covering the light of day. When the bell rang to dismiss the students, Thalia and Juniper stood waiting at the door for Silena, Bianca, and Annabeth.

"Are you feeling well Annabeth?" questioned Juniper worried

"Yeah, you fell asleep today in class, and you never do that." pointed out Bianca

"I'm fine, it is just really hard sleeping in the same room as Percy, with him bothering me all night."

All the girls laughed at this except for Thalia, she had a frown on her face.

"So what were you talking about in class today Silena, about the cheerleading squad." asked Annabeth

"Silena has wanted to make the cheer squad since we started school, she makes it but she wants us to do it with her and we never make it." explained Thalia

"Why do you not make it?" asked Annabeth

"You'll see, come on we will be late!" said Silena dragging them all by the hand towards the gym

When the gym doors opened all heads turned to the five girls making their way in. There were mats laid out all around the gym except for the space near the basketball hoops. A girl with red hair made her way towards Silena and her friends with a disgusted look.

"Trying out again Thalia and friends, what a shame getting your hopes up for nothing." laughed the red haired girl

She had pretty green eyes and her hair was a fiery red. She really was a beautiful girl but her personality got in between everyone liking her. The girl smirked and her eyes found Annabeth, she glared at her for a second and then turned her gaze toward Silena.

"I see you found another animal off the street, remember you can still except our offer." the girl smirked and strutted away

"Who was that?" whispered Annabeth

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the captain of the squad." said Juniper following after Silena and the others

"We have to change to participate, into something comfortable." clarified Juniper handing Annabeth some gym clothes in her size

Annabeth changed into some very short shorts and a sports bra which were blue and white, the school colors. When her and her friends were done they exited the locker rooms to find about three hundred kids sitting in the bleachers, waiting to be instructed by Rachel. Rachel motioned for them to have a seat with an annoyed look.

"Whoever can't do this get out of the room." yelled Rachel as two guys did some flips on the mats

About a quarter of all the girls and boys left the gym with sad groans.

"Or this, hey Luke!" Rachel practically screamed to the part of the gym occupied by the boys holding basketball tryouts.

A beach blonde boy turned his head towards Rachel and nodded. He was a bit muscular and when he smiled he made girls scream in delight. He ran a bit from his position and flipped multiple times in the air and did a perfect landing.

"C'mon Rachel couldn't that wait until the end of tryouts." a boy said behind Luke

When Luke sidestepped Annabeth saw the boy who right now she felt like punching, who right now made her feel like screaming, who right now she wanted to kill, who right now made her heart skip a beat. There stood a sweaty, panting, well-built Percy Jackson. Annabeth's eyes almost popped out of her head and Rachel saw this. Rachel muttered something foul under her breath and pranced over to Percy. Rachel Dare did the most unexpected action, something Annabeth would not have ever thought she was about to do. Rachel grabbed Percy's head in both of her hands, lowered it, and planted a rather forced but passionate kiss on his lips. Then Percy did the most unexpected thing of all, he slid his arms around her waist and one of his hands went to her butt as her kissed her back. This didn't surprise anyone but Annabeth.

"What is Percy doing here?" asked Annabeth

"He is the Basketball captain." answered Bianca

Walking back to her original spot Rachel looked at all the remaining girls and boys sitting in the bleachers.

"Alright then, everyone get lined up and show us what you got." ordered Rachel

Everyone lined up at the edge of the mat. They all did flips, Silena, Thalia, Juniper, and Bianca were surprisingly very flexible. Then came Annabeth's turn, she breathed in and then started. She performed a front-handspring, back walk-over, a layout, and finished with an aerial. When Annabeth looked up and blew her blond hair out of her face she heard cheers coming from her bleachers and the boy's part of the gym. She raised her arms with a grin on her face she jutted out her hip to the right and walked off the mat.

"I didn't know you could move like that!" yelled Silena over the noise of the other girls

"I took dance when I was small." said Annabeth

Bianca high-fived her and the other hugged her.

"We are so getting in this year." murmured Silena

"How do you know?" asked Thalia

"Rachel only cares about looks, to actually join the squad you have to be gorgeous." said Silena

"Why is she so mean?" asked Annabeth

"She used to be our friend but then when she made the cheerleading squad she began hanging out with them and everything changed when she learned that Percy was Thali-" Thalia covered Juniper's mouth to stop her from saying what came next.

Annabeth opened her mouth to ask why Thalia did that but then Rachel shushed everyone so she could speak.

"Now you will be separated into groups and we will see if you really belong here." said Rachel

Girls and Boys were instructed to get up from the bleachers and then copy the moves three cheerleaders were doing as Rachel and others walked in between them telling them to get out of the gym if they were too bad. The three cheerleaders did the routine once or twice and then Annabeth and the others tried to copy it and learn the moves, tricks, and motions. Without the rest of the girls noticing the coach of the cheerleading team went to sit next to Rachel and see all the action.

"Blond girl in the middle, relax more, have fun!" shouted the coach towards Annabeth

This routine made Annabeth sick it had absolutely no flow to it so she desided to make up her own.

"We have to stop her!" said a girl to the coach

"No, I want to see this." the coach said

"This is not what we do." demanded Rachel

"No, no it is not." the coach chuckled

'Did she just do a layout step out," the other girl gasped "It took me six weeks to get that." the girl murmured

"Shut up, Clarisse!" commanded Rachel glaring at Annabeth

After all the girls went, only about twenty boys and girls were still remaining. Rachel stood up from where she was sitting and stood in front of all the remaining students.

"I'm only going to do this once so focus and copy me." yelled Rachel turning her back on them

Rachel began doing some fancy footwork very fast not even slowing a little bit so everyone could get used to the routine but Annabeth was a very fast learner. Annabeth copied the exact same thing Rachel did at the same speed and boy did it make Rachel mad. Annabeth smirked and continued copying Rachel.

When everyone could sit back down so the cheerleaders and their coach could discuss their new recruits Percy made his way over to Annabeth and her friends. Rachel was too distracted to notice him and didn't protest when he went to talk to the girls.

"Hey, I didn't know you could move your body like that." Percy smirked talking more to Annabeth than anyone else

Annabeth frowned and then noticed he was checking her out in her gym outfit. Annabeth's eyes widened and she gasped as he sat down next to her. Then Percy slid his arm around Annabeth's waist and snuggled close up to her .

"Ugh you smell like sweat!" protested Annabeth pushing him away

Percy chuckled and turned his attention toward the other girls.

"You think yall will get in this year?" asked Percy

"Well I think that we all did a good job and that especially Annabeth deserves to get in be..." Silena kept talking to Percy but his attention was elsewear

He could feel the deadly glare Thalia was giving him and he didn't like it. His eyes darted away from Silena to Thalia with a smirk on his face. It was like they could reach others minds and Percy knew exactly what Thalia was thinking.

_'You better not get anymore close to her or I will rip you to pieces'_

Percy chuckled and now he was looking at Annabeth. He stared at her eyes then at her lips then went to her chest, since she was wearing a sports bra, when Annabeth stood up he looked at her butt with raised eyebrows and licked his lips. He shook out of his trance and shook his head in disgust, what was he thinking she was not his type.

"Percy, Percy, PERCY!" Bianca snapped her fingers in front of Percy's face

"Well I got to go, hope you make it!" he said running off to the boys side of the gym

"Okay, tomorrow we will post the people who made the team and those who didn't make it don't mope around all day crying your loser asses off." said the girl who Annabeth believed was called Clarrise she was somewhat built for a girl and seemed to be one of Rachel's friends or followers whatever you choose to call those people

"That means you can get the hell out of the gym." yelled Rachel as boys and girls started making their way into the locker room to change back into their normal clothing.

When Thalia passed by Rachel she shot her the most deadliest glare that could make any other girl kill herself. Rachel then put her nose in the air and bumped into Thalia purposely but she sidestepped and almost made Rachel fall head first on the floor, but she regained her footing. Rachel walked away as if nothing happened at all leaving four girls snickering and one with a smile on her face but that smile soon faded as she looked at Annabeth then Rachel then towards Percy and at her growling stomach. Thalia sighed, she was starving and thank goodness it was because of past events.

"C'mon today is the camp fire!" said Bianca running to her locker

"What does she mean?" asked Annabeth

"You still have a lot to learn about this school, you see here we take sport season very seriously so we have a fire to start it off, and Silena takes this camp fire VERY seriously so be prepared." giggled Thalia

Annabeth raised her eyebrow in confusion. Thalia never really clarified things, she was always so mysterious. Annabeth just shook it off and changed getting ready for what waited for her.

Khione123- THERE DONE! I worked my butt off for three days to write this. First I erased it and had to do it all over again and then I couldn't remember what I already had written. But I finished it. So I am probably going to create another website just like what I did for my other stories so you can see the cheerleading tryouts, the dorms, the uniform and the outfits. This really is the longest chapter I have ever written. No, I do not do cheerleading so don't blame me if I got things wrong. Do any of you think you know what is the problem with Thalia and Percy? If you think you do then put it in your reviews. Also if you would like to suggest out of the five girls(Annabeth,Silena,Thalia,Juniper, and Bianca) who you would like to make the cheer team then please do because I don't know if Juniper and Bianca should do it or not. Thank you for all your reviews and please R&R it would make me very happy :)


	3. The Dare

Khione: Oh my goodness thank you everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorite authors or favorite stories, well just thank you everyone who actually read the story. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! In the last chapter asked if you wanted anyone specific to join the cheer squad. But now I have decided that all of the girls play a VERY important spot in the plot. So for the story to progress I need all of them in it. Though you will have to wait for the next chapter to come out to see who makes the team.

Responses to your questions:

kittyhawk09: Yes I am but in later chapters and you will be surprised how they are mentioned.

Person (): Yes I was watching that movie while I was writing and I don't really know anything about cheerleading or the tryouts apart from what I see in the movies.

DauntlessOne: THANK YOU I didn't even think of that couple. I'll be sure to include them somehow.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

(Normal P.O.V)

Once the girls got to their dorms it was like living hell, of course Silena took the longest time. Thalia and Annabeth were the first to arrive at Bianca and Silena's dorm to find it a complete mess. Thalia wore a black v-neck, long sleeved mini dress with a black collar and maroon boots. Annabeth just wore the school's uniform. Before Annabeth and Thalia left their dorm Thalia insisted on Annabeth wearing something else but Annabeth just gnored her. Thalia never really cared about fashion so she wondered why she said that. Now Annabeth was about to find out.

Silena was running around trying to find the perfect outfit and throwing things everywhere. Bianca just stood at the doorway taking in all of her surroundings and occasionally giggling at Silen's frantic yelps. Bianca wore shorts, black boots, and orange shirt that was layered so the bottom was yellow and a necklace with a pearl on it.

"It has taken her THIS long to get ready?" yelled Annabeth over all the ruckus Silena was causing

"This is nothing, you should see her trying to find the perfect bra!" giggled Bianca

The laughter of the three girls came to an immediate halt as a scream escaped from Silena's mouth.

"YOU ARE GOING TO WEAR THAT!" screeched Silena narrowing her eyes toward Annabeth

"I warned you." murmured Thalia

"Um... yeah, why?" asked Annabeth

"THAT IS HIDEOUS!" yelled Silena

"Its our school uniform." said Annabeth

"Oh my gosh now I have to find an outfit for you and then I have to find my perfect shoes..." Silena kept on rambling how much work she does when Juniper and another girl arrived.

The girl had beautiful chocolate brown eyes and silky black hair. She wore a white dress with the very top being light green, white flats, a cute little rose pink purse, a white headband, and a necklace with a rose on it.

"Katie!" screamed Thalia delighted to see one of her old friends

"Hey!" said Katie giving her a hug

"Annabeth this is Katie Gardener she used to sit with us at lunch but now she sits with her boyfriend, do you know Travis Stoll, well Silena set them up last summer, she told them we were all going to a beach house for summer but turns out Travis and Katie would be completely alone." said Bianca

"Hi, your Annabeth I've heard a bit about you!" Katie said giving her a hug

Thalia looked at Juniper with worried eyes. Juniper was the only one that knew her secret. Katie mouthed something to Thalia right before she relaxed. Juniper had on a light/dark brown dress with matching heels and a white and light brown purse.

"Oh my gosh Annabeth come over here!" yelled Silena from deep inside her closet

Annabeth rushed over there thinking that Silena needed help. But when she got there Silena pulled out a beautiful light blue dress with dark blue heels. Silena commanded that Annabeth changed her clothes immediately and after Annabeth protesting a few times Silena won the battle. When Annabeth was done changing she found the room was back to its neat self and Silena had finally gotten dressed. SIlena wore a pink dress that was made to look like a coat with a black material at the bottom and reached her thighs. She had a headband and black heels with an anklet that had a star on it.

Then Juniper and Katie brought Annabeth to a chair so they could do her hair. Once they were done Annabeth had a ponytail to the side with a blue scrunchie very low and her bangs hung right above her left eye.

The girls exited the dorm and went outside to the pavilion. Annabeth loved the campus it was beautiful with the grass as green as ever and the beautiful trees. At the entrance to the school there was a pretty golden gate that read Goode Academy and when you entered there was the main building which is where all the classes were at. Next there was the gym which was huge and in back of the gym lay the pavilion on to the far right. Then the third building was the dorms. The pavilion was opened since this school was very friendly with the environment and inside were picnic tables.

When the girls got to the pavilion they saw people playing soccer, football, or just sitting and talking. They found Nico, Charlie and Grover sitting on the grass talking to Percy. And the devil was sitting on Percy's lap. There sat Rachel Elizabeth Dare in a white mini skirt with a light grey shirt, a brown belt, black stockings, and pink heels. With a disgusted look all six of the girls went to sit down. Percy's eyes sparkled and he blushed a little as he looked at Annabeth. Silena sat on Charlie's lap, Juniper next to Grover as he threw an arm around Juniper's shoulders, and Katie, Bianca, Thalia, and Annabeth sat down next to Nico. As soon as they all did this Rachel stood up and kissed Percy goodbye a bit too long that it almost ended up in a makeout session but was stopped by the rest of the guys coughing. Rachel went running to Clarisse and some of her other followers. Clarrise had on a white tank top with a brown jacket, black heels, skinny jeans and carried a brown bag.

Luke and the Stoll brothers arrived after awhile and they all started talking happily with Annabeth occasionally blushing at Percy's comments towards her. Annabeth had heard good and bad things about Percy, she figured he was a player by all the girls he had dated but most girls remained friends with him while others hated him. She kind of figured he was a very big even when he had a girlfriend. Now him dating Rachel Annabeth didn't know if that was a good or bad thing about him.

Each grade level had their own individual camp fire at a certain time around campus and it was optional to attend to not everyone in the grade level went. Most kids preferred to stay in the dorms or using their Friday night to get out of the school. The gang headed off to the fire, as they stood up Rachel appeared and took Percy's hand dragging him away. When everyone was seated around the fire they were all hand sticks and marshmallows. Soon a teacher had come with a guitar and they all started singing and laughing together. When the teacher left to leave them to their "social problems" a he called them Rachel turned towards Annabeth.

"You are new right?" she asked

"Yeah." said Annabeth already hating the conversation

"Well when someone is new they have to go through a little dare." smirked Rachel

"Rachel don't do this." whispered Percy

"Ha! I'll do any dare you tell me too." boasted Annabeth

"Well... do you know the cheer and basketball coaches?" asked Rachel

"RACHEL SHE IS GOING TO GET HERSELF KILLED!" yelled Percy

Annabeth nodded confused by Percy's comment.

"Well I dare you..." Rachel continued whispering into Annabeth's ear

Annabeth smiled, but at the same time was a bit confused. She didn't understand the big deal of what she was doing. While Annabeth sauntered towards the cheerleading coach she grabbed a cup with punch to hint she was just taking a casual stroll. Annabeth took a small sip of the punch but found it tasted like alcohol. She poured it out on the grass. The beer explained why everyone around her started making out with a disgusted look Annabeth focused on what she needed to do. Once she saw who Rachel told her was the cheerleading instructor she looked a bit more educational then a cheer coach should look like. She wore a low v-neck with ruffles, black capris, a black unbuttoned vest, pink heels, and her long brown hair was pulled onto a ponytail with her side bangs laying beside her head.

Annabeth glanced around watching for the basketball coach to walk by. She saw him a couple feet away from where the cheer coach was standing and took this as her perfect chance. Annabeth approached the cheerleading coach striking up a conversation.

"Hello, you are the cheer coach, right?" asked Annabeth

"Hi, yes, I saw you at the tryouts." said the coach

"Well I am Annabeth Chase, Mrs..." Annabeth trailed off realizing she didn't know the teacher's name

"You can call me Athena," Athena smiled "I am no-"

At this time the basketball instructor passed by the two ladies and Annabeth took this chance to mischievously slip her foot to the right. The basketball coach did not notice her foot right in front him. He felt a foot right in front of him but it was too late he was already falling but not on the ground onto _someone._

"Hey, Theny!" said the coach landing on Athena

"WILL YOU GET OFF ME YOU DISGUSTING CREATURE!" screamed Athena

The coach stood up, offering Athena a hand but she lifted herself up.

"No thanks, Poseidon." Athena glared at the basketball instructor

She walked away knowing what had really happened and what Annabeth had done. And Poseidon kept marched in the opposite direction as Athena. Annabeth shook her head in confusion and wondered what had made them act this way towards each other. Feeling tired Annabeth went back to her dorm . She did not have an. Annabeth shook her head in confusion and wondered what had made them act this way towards each other. Feeling tired Annabeth went back to her dorm . She did not have any business outside, after all she could not find any of her friends. As she walked back to the building containing the dorms Annabeth spotted a lot more people making out and such. When she walked to close past someone they all reeked of alcohol.

Annabeth entered the building and made her way up the stairs to her dorm. Strangely she found the door unlocked because she thought no one had returned. She was sure Thalia and her locked the door when they were heading to the camp fire. The door creaked open as Annabeth opened it hesitantly, she heard someone inside talking on the phone. The voice was a bit familiar but she couldn't quite tell who it was.

"Ugh isn't Annabeth such a..." but the person talking from the phone was cut off by the other person snapping his phone shut

Annabeth stood there wide eyed at who was on the phone. She finally recognized the voice, it was a girl, but not any girl. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was speaking with Percy Jackson on the phone. And Percy Jackson laid on Annabeth's bed shirtless.

Khione: There ya go :) took me two days to write this but thankfully I finished. I had a REALLY hard time trying to make up the dare but my bff helped me. If you want you can visit her profile and read her stories she really is a good author and I'm not just saying that: h t t p : / / w w w . w a t t p a d . c o m / u s e r / j y n x g i r l (without the spaces). R&R I will try to write the next chapter as soon as possible.


	4. Are We In?

Khione: Oh my gosh I am so so sorry loves! I know I haven't updated in so long but I've been really busy and I actually thought I would update a lot more during the summer but I couldn't. So I hope you enjoy it!

"What ARE you doing?" Annabeth glared at Percy

"Chillin'." he answered barely glancing at her

"WHY are you on my bed then?" Annabeth was getting more frustrated

"It's better than mine." he shrugged

"Okay now get off." she walked over to him and stood right in front of him

"Why don't you ask nicely? Then I might just think about it." he stood on his knees and looked down at her while his chest faced her

She gasped as she came face-to-face with his well built chest.

"I'm serious Percy." she closed her eyes tightly

"Come on babe..." Annabeth felt Percy shift and she opened her eyes to see he was only inches from her.

He brushed a blonde lock away from her face and smiled a genuine smile.

Annabeth sighed realizing she had no choice "Percy please?"

"Please what?" he shifted closer so their noses were touching

Her eyes widened and she backed away and slapped Percy's cheek. His jaw dropped and he held his cheek. He figured out the message Annabeth was trying to send and got off her bed.

Annabeth looked down at her feet and laid on her bed. Percy turned the light off and passed by her slowly. He came to a halt and looked down upon her. Annabeth heard a small creak and noticed Percy was sitting on her bed. She closed her eyes tightly trying to fall asleep and ignore his bright eyes staring at her. Her eyes snapped open when she felt his large hand stroke her hair. His hand froze when he noticed the tears streaming down her face. Annabeth saw the outlining of a boy in the dark when Percy got up. He walked over to his bed and hid under the covers. Then the door opened and the light from the hallway streamed into the room as Thalia and Nico came inside.

*****PERCY'S SHORT P.O.V******

I stuck my head out from my covers and saw Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth sleeping peacefully. I grabbed my IPhone and texted Grover.

_Ya busy man?_

_I was bro_

_With Juniper?_

_Yes..._

_I thought she wanted to wait_

_She did but I convinced her and then you texted me_

_Sorry man_

_Yeah what ya want?_

_I think something is happening with Annabeth_

_You fallin for her_

_I really don't know & I'm datin Rachel_

_So? You've never liked a girl like her before..._

_I know I don't know whats happening_

_Sleep on it bro_

Percy sighed there was no way in hell Percy could like a girl like Annabeth.

***NORMAL P.O.V***

"ANNABETH!" screamed Thalia and Silena in unison

She sat upright as the two girls laughed.

"That wasn't nice girls!" Juniper said giggling herself

"Come on class starts in an hour." Bianca told them

"Lets go Annabeth lets go!" Silena cheered her on doing a little cheerleading routine

"Aren't the girls who made the cheer squad posted today?" asked Juniper

"YES!" Silena ran out of the dorm with the rest of the girls trailing behind her

The huge gym doors swung open as they entered. They saw a group of girls gathered around a piece of paper taped to the wall, some of them were crying and others were screaming in delight. Silena pushed through the hundreds of girls.

Thalia frowned "Poor girl, she always gets devastated when she doesn't get in."

"What makes you so sure none of us will get in?" asked Annabeth

"I do not like this negativity!" Juniper glared at Thalia

"Oh my god yes!" Silena ran towardss them and hugged the, "We got in!"

"What?" Thalia gasped

"We ALL got in?" Bianca asked

"YES!" Silena grinned

"Looks like Rachel was feeling nice, maybe miracles do happen." Thalia laughed

"So what happens now?" asked Annabeth

"I think we should leave the explaining to Rachel." Juniper told her

Annabeth nodded and looked at her " Let's go we are going to be late for class!"

"When is practice?" asked Bianc

"Tomorrow morning." Silena yawned "Oh and the Basketball team is joining us this year!" she cheered

Thalia's eyes showed panic and they met with Juniper's. There was only one reason Rachel had actually allowed the girls to be in the cheer squad.

Khione: THERE YOU GO EVERYONE! I'm sorry if it is pretty short but I'll be updating in a month or so. You can still give your opinions on what is going on with Thalia and Percy. R&R please 3


End file.
